


Easy Street ~ Sanctuary

by TinavomHeiderand



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Darkness, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Whump
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinavomHeiderand/pseuds/TinavomHeiderand
Summary: Negan hat Daryl verschleppt und setzt ihn nun der Willkür seiner Gefolgsleute aus. Eine Aufarbeitung der Episoden 7x 03, 7x04 & 7x08 in 18 verschiedenen Drabbles unterschiedlicher Längen.
Kudos: 1





	1. Teil I

_** "Lutsch meine Eier!" ** _

  


_** (456 Straßendrabble) ** _

  


"Ich habe dich vermutlich nicht richtig verstanden. Sag es noch einmal, Daryl!", zischte Negan und ließ sich neben den am Boden liegenden Mann in die Hocke sinken.  
Das Haar hing dem Armbrustschützen feucht vor den Augen und er fand nicht die Kraft, den Kopf von den nassen Fliesen zu heben. Schwerer Eisengeruch hing in der Luft und Daryl spürte wie das Blut noch immer aus der Schusswunde an seiner Schulter sickerte. Er roch Erbrochenes. In seinen Ohren hallte das Weinen seiner Freunde wider. Ricks verzweifelte Rufe. Maggies erschüttertes Schluchzen. Die ohrenbetäubende Stille, als Negans Männer ihn verschleppt hatten.  
Seine Stimme war heiser, sein Hals wund.  
"Lutsch meine Eier!", krächzte er und wusste, dass er es bereuen würde. Doch er sehnte sich nach dem Tod. Er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen, wollte die Bilder seiner sterbenden Freunde nicht noch einmal in seiner Erinnerung sehen müssen. Also würde er Negan weiter provozieren - solange er noch bei Bewusstsein war. Vielleicht. Vielleicht erlöste dieser Sadist ihn dann endlich von diesem verdammten Leben.  
Mit einem wiehernden Lachen stemmte Negan sich hoch und schaute in die Runde seiner Gefolgsleute. Den blutigen Baseballschläger lässig an die Schulter gelehnt.  
"Was soll das?", brüllte er vor Lachen, während er wie ein Raubtier vor dem am Boden liegenden Mann auf und ab tigerte. "Ist das ein Motto eurer Gemeinschaft, Daryl? Lutsch meine Eier", äffte der Dunkelhaarige seinen Gefangenen nach. "Oder möchtest du einfach die Erinnerung an unseren rothaarigen Freund aufrechterhalten? Das ist sehr loyal von dir. Aber -" Negan ging noch einmal in die Hocke und suchte Daryls Blick. "Aber, mein Freund, du bist nun einmal hier, um zu lernen, wem deine Loyalität ab heute gelten soll! Du gehörst mir. Und anscheinend haben meine Männer und ich es noch nicht geschafft dich reinzuwaschen." Negan erhob sich und machte eine ausladende Geste. "Komm, D! Daryl hat eindeutig noch einen Waschgang nötig."  
Einige der Männer fingen an zu johlen und zu pfeifen, während der Blonde, mit der entstellenden Brandwunde im Gesicht, die Öffnung eines breiten Schlauches direkt in Richtung des Armbrustschützen hielt. Mit einem Handzeichen signalisierte er, dass er bereit war.  
Daryl krümmte sich zusammen, schaffte es aber nicht sich abzuwenden, um den harten Wasserstrahl mit dem Rücken abzufangen. Mit der Wucht eines kraftvoll ausgeführten Hiebes, traf ihn der Strahl an seiner verletzten Schulter. Der Schmerz ließ ihn zusammenfahren und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde entblößte er seinen Hals. Das Wasser schlug schmetternd gegen seine Kehle und drohte ihn zu ersticken. Er riss die Augen unwillkürlich weit auf und versuchte vergebens seine Lungen mit Sauerstoff zu füllen. Es schien als hätte der Wasserstrahl seinen Hals zerfetzt. Panik wallte in Daryl auf, doch sie währte nicht lange. Seine Energien waren aufgebraucht und so hieß er die erlösende Stille willkommen.  
  
  


_** Am Arsch! ** _

  


_** (444 Schnapsdrabble) ** _

Der Laut seines angestrengt keuchenden Luftringens traf auf Daryls empfindliches Gehör und war für den Bruchteil von Sekunden alles, was er wahrnahm. Dann kroch die entsetzliche Kälte an ihm empor - sie schien direkt aus seinem Innersten zu kommen. Seine Zähne schlugen aufeinander, als ein erbarmungsloses Zittern in seine Glieder fuhr.  
Er hatte es also nicht geschafft, sich von Negan umbringen zu lassen.  
Sein Bewusstsein klärte sich immer weiter. Daryl glaubte die Augenlider geöffnet zu haben, doch es blieb stockfinster um ihn herum. Er musste sich zwingen ruhig zu atmen. Es tat weh. Jeder Atemzug bereitete ihm Schmerzen. Sein Hals schien angeschwollen. Der Versuch zu schlucken misslang und so ließ er den Speichel, der sich plötzlich in seinem Mund gesammelt hatte, einfach hinauslaufen.  
Tastend ließ der Armbrustschütze eine Hand über den Boden gleiten und stieß gegen eine Wand. Vorsichtig, und unter größter Anstrengung, bewegte er seine Beine in entgegengesetzter Richtung und auch dort erreichte er bald ein Hindernis.  
Daryl ließ es zu, dass sein Körper erneut erschlaffte - ihm fehlte die Kraft die nötige Muskelspannung aufrecht zu halten, doch sein Geist blieb wach. Er fror bitterlich und stellte fest, dass er nackt war. Doch daher rührte die Kälte nicht allein. Er hatte Fieber. Doch es schien nicht so hoch, als dass es ihm die Sinne benebeln könnte.  
Ihm fehlte jedes Zeitgefühl und so wusste er nicht wie lange er reglos ausharrte, doch schließlich sog er so viel Atem ein wie möglich und versuchte, sich in eine aufrechte Position zu stemmen. Seine Schussverletzung schmerzte dabei so entsetzlich, dass ihm ein gequältes Wimmern entfuhr und der Schweiß in Strömen über seinen zitternden Körper floss. Er würde es nicht schaffen, sich durch eigene Kraft aufrechtzuhalten. Daryl wollte den Versuch aufgeben und sich einfach zur Seite sinken lassen. Doch der Raum schien noch kleiner zu sein als erwartet. Anstatt zu Boden zu sinken, prallte er gegen die dritte Wandseite und schaffte es, sich in eine Ecke zu hieven.  
Seine verletzte Schulter war so abgestützt und sofort ließ der Schmerz ein wenig nach. Und endlich griffen die Klauen der Ohnmacht wieder nach ihm. Daryl wollte sich nicht dagegen auflehnen und ließ seinen Geist dahinziehen.  
Doch scheinbar war ihm die Ruhe nicht vergönnt. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Daryl zu sich kam, doch als sein Blick sich klärte, erkannte er Negans feixendes Gesicht vor sich. Sein Kopf ruckte nach oben und er schnappte heftig nach Luft. Die nachfolgenden Schmerzen in seinem Hals ließen grelle Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzen.  
"Herzlich willkommen in unserer Partybox!", grinste der Dunkelhaarige und musterte ihn aufmerksam. "Heilige Scheiße, bist du am Arsch, Alter!"  
Negan wandte sich um. "Dwighty-Boy! Musik für unseren neuen Freund! Irgendwas schmissiges!"  
  
  


_** Walk on ... ** _

  


_** (400 Quaddrabble) ** _

  


_We're on easy street / And it feels so sweet_  
  
Die abrupte Stille, als die Musik verklungen war, ließ die Ohren des Armbrustschützen klingeln. Für wenige Augenblicke füllten nur die Geräusche seiner angestrengten Atmung den Raum. Mit einem Seufzen sank sein Kopf zur Seite, doch bevor er in den ersehnten Schlaf fallen konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und helles Tageslicht blendete ihn.  
Ein kalter Windhauch traf auf seinen geschundenen Körper. Das Zittern seiner Glieder nahm zu. Dwights Gesicht kam in sein Blickfeld und Daryl brauchte einen Augenblick um den Teller zu erkennen, den der Mann ihm darbot. Er hatte keinen Appetit und als ihm der Geruch des belegten Brotes in die Nase stieg, wallte Übelkeit in ihm auf. Doch er würde den Teufel tun und diesem Scheißkerl noch darauf stoßen wie dreckig es ihm ging. Den Blick stur erhoben, biss Daryl in das trockene Brot, kaute hastig, bevor er erneut abbiss.  
Anscheinend war der Blonde damit zufrieden und verließ die Zelle ohne ein Wort. Würgend spuckte Daryl den unappetitlichen Nahrungsbrei in seine Hand. Es ging nicht darum, dass er sich davor ekelte. Was auch immer das Zeug sein mochte - er hatte schon schlimmeres gegessen. Doch sein Hals schmerzte entsetzlich.  
Als sein Magen aufgehört hatte zu rebellieren, schob er sich erneut kleine Stücke der kargen Mahlzeit in den Mund und kaute gründlich darauf herum, bis er es schaffte zu schlucken. Mit jedem verdammten Bissen schien es leichter zu werden, doch bevor er schaffte das Brot aufzuessen, übermannte ihn die Erschöpfung und der Kopf sank auf seine Brust.  
  
Er wollte nicht weinen, doch Beths Worte und der verfluchte Fusel hatten die Mauer zum Einsturz gebracht. Und schließlich hatte sie einfach ihre Arme um ihn gelegt.  
Sie hatten ihre Freunde, ihre Familie verloren. Mit dieser Schuld würde er nun leben müssen. Er alleine hatte ihren Dad auf dem Gewissen.  
Seine Beine hatten ihn einfach nicht länger tragen können und er war zu Boden gegangen - Beth mit ihm. Und nun strich sie ihm mit ihren zarten Fingern über die Wangen, wischte seine Tränen fort und sang, um ihm Trost zu spenden.  
  


_ When you walk through a storm, _   
_ Hold your head up high, _   
_ And don't be afraid of the dark. _   
_ At the end of a storm, _   
_ There's a golden sky, _   
_ And a sweet silver song of a lark. _

  
  
Beths Stimme hüllte ihn ein. Sie schien überall zu sein und als er den Blick hob, bereitete ihr sanftes Lächeln ein warmes Gefühl.  
  
Es war nur ein Traum und Beths Gesicht verschwamm allmählich vor seinen Augen. Doch sie hinterließ eine kleine Hoffnung in ihm.  
Daryl würde nicht vor Negan im Staub kriechen. Der verdammte Penner hatte nur die erste Runde gewonnen!  
  
  


_** 20 Sekunden ** _

  


_** (345 Straßendrabble) ** _

Sie wollten ihn mürbe machen.  
Daryl hatte jedes Gefühl für die Zeit verloren. Einzig die Stunden, die er in vollkommener Dunkelheit verbrachte, schienen immer länger anzuhalten, als die, in denen ein schwacher Lichtschimmer unter dem Türspalt hindurchschien.  
Stunde um Stunde hämmerte ein und dasselbe Lied überlaut und brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand. Endete das Lied, so gab es eine kurze Stille. 20 Sekunden. 20 Sekunden, in denen seine Sinne der totalen Erschöpfung erlagen und die damit endeten, dass er aufschreckte, sobald der Rhythmus erneut versuchte seine Trommelfelle zu durchschlagen.  
Je mehr Zeit verstrich, umso kälter wurde ihm. Seine Seele schien zu erfrieren und in den Stunden totaler Finsternis blieb ihm nichts anderes als die quälenden Bilder in seinem Kopf. Wieder und wieder starben Glenn und Abraham ihren entwürdigenden Tod. Ein ums andere Mal traf ihn in seiner Erinnerung der harte Strahl des Wassers an seiner Kehle und er glaubte ersticken zu müssen. Nur um Beth sterben zu sehen, sobald er die Panik endlich niedergerungen hatte.  
Und Merle, der als Beißer in einer Ecke von Daryls Gefängnis stand, und ihn verhöhnte, sobald er seine menschliche Gestalt angenommen hatte.  
Er war gefangen in dieser Gedankenspirale. Nur manchmal schaffte es Judith diesen unsteten Gedankenstrom zu durchbrechen und er glaubte, ihr zartes Gewicht auf seiner Brust zu spüren. Dann hörte er die leisen Laute ihres kindlichen Schlafes und glaubte, ihren Herzschlag spüren zu können. Manchmal endete dieser Wachtraum mit der Vorstellung einer sanften Berührung von Rick, doch häufiger stahl sich Negans irres Lachen in seine Gedanken. Negan, der mit seinem stacheldrahtummantelten Baseballschläger dem Leben des schlafenden Kindes ein Ende setzte.  
Und erneut glaubte Daryl zu ersticken.  
"Hoch mit Dir!", übertönte Dwights Stimme die dröhnende Musik und durchbrach seine Gedanken. Nur mühsam schaffte der Armbrustschütze es, der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten. Er musste sich an die Wand lehnen. Der Raum schien sich um ihn zu drehen und das helle Licht, das ihn plötzlich blendete, bereitete ihm Übelkeit. Dennoch griff er nach dem Brot und biss hinein. Ein Mal. Ein zweites Mal. Bis er wieder allein in der Dunkelheit zurückblieb.


	2. Teil II

_** "Töte mich!" ** _

_** (333 Schnapsdrabble) ** _

  


  
Daryls Nervenbahnen schienen in Flammen zu stehen. Das Fieber war zurück und ließ ihn so sehr zittern, dass seine Zähne hart aufeinander schlugen. Er hatte entsetzliche Magenschmerzen.  
Wieder und wieder versuchte er sich Beth vorzustellen, die ihn wärmte und ihm Trost spendete. Er suchte in seinen rasenden, vor Erschöpfung kaum beherrschbaren Gedanken nach Ricks Gesicht und versuchte sich Carols unbändigen Lebenswillen vorzustellen, doch sein Kopf schien leer. Leer, bis auf Glenn und Abraham, die sich nicht vertreiben ließen. Er sah Maggie in seiner Vorstellung, wie sie mit Negans bluttropfenden Baseballschläger über ihm stand und ihn voller Hass und Verachtung musterte.  
"Töte mich, Maggie. Töte mich endlich!", nuschelte er undeutlich seinem Gedankenspiel entgegen und glaubte innerlich zu zerbrechen.  
Gab es denn überhaupt noch etwas wofür es sich lohnte, dieses Martyrium durchzustehen? Oder hatte Negan sie längst alle umgebracht? Vielleicht war er bereits der Letzte.  
Ein heftiger Magenkrampf ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Er schlang die Arme um seinen Leib und krümmte sich. Ob Negans Leute etwas in sein letztes Brot getan hatten? Ein Gift vielleicht. Sicher nichts was ihn umbringen würde. Sie wollten ihn brechen - nicht töten.  
Die Krämpfe kamen in Wellen und vereinnahmten all seine Sinne. Er konnte es nicht verhindern. Schaffte es nicht länger still die Qualen zu ertragen. Ein heiserer Schrei entfuhr seiner Kehle. Wie ein kleines Kind, das nach seiner Mutter weinte, rief er nach Rick. Nach Carol. Nach Beth. Bis seine Stimme ihren Dienst versagte.  
Als sich die Tür öffnete, schaffte er es kaum aufzublicken. Dwight warf ihm das Brot entgegen und Daryl zuckte zusammen, als hätte er ihn geschlagen. Das Brot fiel ihm aus den zitternden Händen, während er es, trotz der schier unerträglichen Magenschmerzen, versuchte zu essen, und er brauchte einen Moment um zu erkennen, was der Blonde ihm noch entgegen warf.  
Kleidung.  
Beißender Uringestank haftete den vor Dreck starrenden Klamotten an, doch das war Daryl gleichgültig. Endlich konnte er seinen Körper verhüllen. Seine Erleichterung darüber war so groß, dass er sich um ein Haar bedankt hätte.  
  
  


_** "Was immer sie sagen ..." ** _

_** (300 Tripledrabble) ** _

  


Nur Dwights Hand an Daryls Rücken hielt ihn aufrecht. Doch er würde sich nicht anmerken lassen wie viel Kraft jeder Schritt ihn kostete.  
Er hatte es zunächst nicht bemerkt, doch sein Oberteil hatte am Rücken einen ledernen Streifen eingenäht, an denen Negans Leute ihre Gefangenen herumführten wie Vieh. Eine weitere Form der Erniedrigung, die Daryl in seiner Benommenheit kaum berührte.  
Immer wieder verschwamm die Umgebung vor seinem Blick, während die nackten Füße unsicher über den Betonboden tappten.  
Dwight brachte ihn zu einem Arzt. Zunächst versuchte Daryl noch dem Gespräch zwischen dem Mediziner, Sherry und Dwight zu folgen, doch er schaffte es nicht, seinen Verstand so weit zu klären. Die Wortfetzen vermischten sich zu einem monotonen Einheitsbrei - erreichten ihn nicht.  
Taumelnd ließ er sich von Dwight auf den Untersuchungsstuhl stoßen - froh, nicht länger die Kraft aufbringen zu müssen, auf seinen Beinen zu stehen. Er umklammerte seinen rechten Arm - seine Schulter brannte wie Feuer - doch er lockerte seinen Griff, bevor einer der Anwesenden es bemerkte.  
Erst als die hübsche Brünette ihn ein weiteres Mal direkt ansprach, hob er kurz den Blick.  
"Was immer sie sagen ..."  
Ihre Stimme verschwand im Nebel seiner Sinne, das einzige was er deutlich wahrnahm, war ihr frischer, blumiger Duft. Wie lange war es her, dass er etwas so angenehmes gerochen hatte?  
Plötzlich hörte er Beths' Lachen und sah blinzelnd auf. Doch es war nur der Nachhall einer Erinnerung. Beth ... Sie hatte im Golfclub eine Tube Shampoo gefunden und sich in einem Bach das Haar gewaschen. Er hatte sich kaum mehr von ihr abwenden mögen. Beth ...  
Die Worte des Arztes und die Handgriffe seiner Behandlung ließen sich gut ausblenden. Die Ruhe und Wärme, diese schöne Erinnerung, lullten ihn ein und als seine Augenlider zufielen, gab er sich keinerlei Mühe das zu verhindern.  
  
  


_** Kniefall ** _

_** (234 Straßendrabble) ** _

  
Daryl hatte kaum wahrgenommen, dass der Mediziner ihm ein Medikament verabreicht hatte. Doch das Einsetzen dessen Wirkung bemerkte er sofort. Seine Sinne wurden klarer und er nahm seine Umgebung intensiver wahr. Die Schmerzen ebbten ab - selbst die in seinem Hals. Er tat einige befreite Atemzüge, dann beendete Dwight sein Gespräch mit Dr. Carson und zerrte Daryl erneut an seinem Oberteil hinaus in das Labyrinth der Gänge.  
Dieses Mal hob Daryl immer mal wieder den Blick und sah sich um. Eine innere Stimme riet ihm dazu, sich die Umgebung einzuprägen und nach einem Fluchtweg Ausschau zu halten. Es wurde Zeit, dass er sich gegen all dies wehrte! Er hatte lange genug wie ein Jammerlappen erduldet, was man ihm antat. Dort draußen war seine Familie und sie brauchten ihn. Er brauchte sie!  
Ein harter Ruck durch die Hand des entstellten Blonden brachte Daryl aus dem Gleichgewicht. Er krachte mit seiner versehrten Schulter gegen die Wand und wurde zu Boden gerissen. Irritiert nahm er wahr, dass auch Dwight zu Boden sank. Jetzt erst bemerkte er Negan vor sich und senkte hastig den Blick.  
Gingen seine Anhänger vor ihm auf die Knie, wann immer sie ihm begegneten? Warum taten diese Schlappschwänze das? Warum taten sie sich nicht zusammen und schlugen diesem Drecksack die Fresse ein?  
Wenn er es nicht schaffen würde zu entkommen, dann würde er diesen Scheißkerl von innenheraus zur Strecke bringen! Das schwor er sich.  
  
  


_** Die Sonne auf der Haut ** _

_** (234 Schnapsdrabble) ** _

  
  
Daryl hatte erwartet, sofort zurück in seine Zelle gebracht zu werden, doch mit Dwights festen Griff an seinem Pullover verließen sie den Zellenblock. Helles Sonnenlicht traf ihn so überraschend, dass seine Augen anfingen zu tränen und er kaum etwas erkennen konnte.  
Die Oberfläche der Eisengittertreppe machte ihm das Gehen schwer und nur die Hand seines Häschers verhinderte, dass er die Stufen kopfüber nahm.  
Dr. Carsons Medizin hatte nun endgültig den Nebel aus seinem Kopf vertrieben und er verfolgte eine Weile aufmerksam den Kampf mehrerer Männer mit Beißern, die vor dem Zaun des Geländes in Ketten lagen. Körper und Geist schienen sofort kampfbereit und beinahe hoffte er, dass Dwight ihn in die Menge der Untoten stoßen würde.  
Doch er schalt sich selbst einen Idioten. Sie wollten nicht seinen Tod.  
Er zwang sich das Geschehen auszublenden und sich nur auf die wohlige Wärme der Sonne zu konzentrieren. Es schien, als hatte ihm jemand eine Decke aus Licht um die Schultern gelegt.  
Der Gedanke daran, dass man ihn in wenigen Augenblicken zurück in sein feuchtes, dunkles Gefängnis sperren konnte, bereitete ihm Übelkeit.  
Er musste einen Weg finden hier rauszukommen!  
Als hätte Dwight seine Gedanken gelesen, packte er ihn grob und stieß ihn gegen den Maschendrahtzaun. Zischend spie er ihm die Möglichkeiten entgegen - doch für Daryl gab es nur eine Option: Er würde hier rauskommen!


End file.
